


This Thing Called 'Love'

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, Kagehina fluff, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, blowjob, handjob, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, older Hinata Shouyou, older kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: So as I was saying, this is my kagehina smut gift from y'all, I'll post the other soon since I still need to edit stuff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 105





	This Thing Called 'Love'

"Well if you just do things right it won't end up like this!"

"I am doing it but your stupid-ass won't understand me!"

"I am trying to understand you!"

The two third years argued back and forth that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ended up getting between them when the two started throwing fist and injuring themselves. "Will you two cut it out for fucks sake!" Tsukishima snapped and pulled away Kageyama who's not letting go of Hinata's shirt. The first and second years stayed silent while glancing at the third years not wanting to get involved, "Hinata! Stop!" Yamaguchi, their captain, yelled trying to removed his hands on Kageyama's. 

"Hinata, Kageyama!" Yachi, who just got inside the gym dropped the items she's holding and went between the duo, she forcefully removed Hinata's and Kageyama's grip to each others. "What is wrong with you two?! You've been in each others nerve since yesterday!" Yamaguchi glared at the two 

"Well if you KINDLY tell this asshole to-"

"Kageyama!" Tsukishima glares at him, a bit more and he'll seriously knock the setter out. "I'm going. I don't want to be here right now." Hinata removed himself from Yamaguchi's grip and gave one last look to Kageyama who watch his every step until he is out of the gym. Tsukishima removed himself to Kageyama and sighed loudly, Same with Yamaguchi who put his hands on his waist. "Let me look at your bruise." Yachi get the med kit on the bag and treated him. 

Kageyama had his frown while looking down at the wooden floor after Yachi put a bandage on his cheeks. 

He was mad, upset and... wretched. After all those three years, hearing Hinata would leave, and he'll be alone again. He just snapped, Hinata was the only person who made him get better, like what Kazuyo-san said. He already found him, why would he leave? "What's with you two seriously? "Tsukishima asked

"...Nothing," He lied, not wanting the other to get in their problem. Tsukisima glanced at him and drank his water. "You are seriously wrecked right now and telling me 'nothing'?" The blond told him and closed the water bottle. "Whatever," He said before Kageyama answered him. He wiped his sweat and walked over the court to practice blocking. 

"Yamaguchi, why did I saw Hinata on the gate?" The coach entered the gym and all of the club members(except Kageyama) greeted him. "Ah.. We got a problem, but we'll fix it soon!" Yamaguchi excused and glanced at Kageyama who is still silent. "Sure," Ukai noticed Kageyama sitting away from the court

' _Ah.. Did they fought again?_ ' Ukai didn't question the third year and called the club members to do blocking and digs. 

-

On Kageyama's way home, again without the loud ginger. Hands on his pocket and head low, he walk in silence. Thoughts flood his mind, he was mad that Hinata didn't told him he'll leave and go to another country, instead, he heard it from Yamaguchi. He was sad because his.. Light would leave. Of course, their promise are important, that Hinata will beat him even if it took him several years. But he didn't expect this. He clicked his tongue out of frustration and felt tears starting to form on his eyes, before it could fall he wiped it with the back of his hand. He inhaled sharply and hurriedly went back to his home. 

He slammed the door shut and removed his shoes before going straight to his bedroom, he changed in to his normal clothes and went to bed, he turned on his phone to look at the messages but nothing came, he waited for a message, for something, until he fell asleep without eating dinner. 

-

"Yachi, come here now." Yamaguchi called the blonde who's talking with the first year managers. "Hold on! "She answers back and pointed something to the paper the new managers is holding before going to them "Are we gonna take a picture?" Yachi asked and Tsukishima nodded his head. Hinata called one of the second years and ask them to take a photo. 

They smiled, except Kageyama and Tsukishima. "Thanks!" Yachi smiled making the second year blushed a bit. "Can you send it to me Yachi-san?" Hinata ran up to their manager and pull out his phone. "Sure,"

"You sure you won't talk to him?" Tsukishima asked the setter who's staring at Hinata's quite long orange hair. "There's no need to." He said and turned around "It's been months, you're the one acting childish now." He told him and Kageyama glared "I don't care anymore about him so don't get in others business," He admitted and left his fellow Third years. 

Hinata.. Hinata fully heard that, he turned off his phone after Yachi send the picture. "Are you still going?" She asked when Yachi noticed Hinata spaced out. "I will. I've prepared everything." Hinata answered and put his phone on his pocket "What about money? I could lend you some," Yachi offered but Hinata declined it saying he have enough to go to Brazil. "I just want you all to send me off to airport." He requested and Yachi smiled at him "We will."

One year passed by, it was time for Hinata to go. Yachi and Yamaguchi called Kageyama and Tsukishima but the setter didn't answered. Yachi texted Hinata telling him they'll be on their way. Arriving at his house, Hinata get the bags and the three helped him put it in the back of the car before driving off. 

"What about your apartment in there?" Yamaguchi asked "Oh, I'm sharing with someone named.. Pedro." He told him "Be sure not to get lost." Tsukishima joked, smirking at the ginger. "Man, going to Brazil just to play beach volleyball?" Yachi thought while looking at the outside of the car. "You sure do crazy things, Hinata." She said and took a glance at the ginger who smiled. "Did you tell him?" Hinata asked out of no where. "We did. But he didn't picked up." Tsukishima answered, not turning his attention off of the road. "Why didn't you talked to him?" The blond asked 

"I was.. Scared." Hinata admitted and looked down on his hands "Whatever. How long will you be in Brazil?" Tsukishima changed the subject when he realized the other two inside the car felt uncomfortable. "Two years." He answered. 

"Oh, Sugawara-san texted." Yachi said out of nowhere. "He said take care." She showed her phone to Hinata and the other smiled 

After an hour long, they've arrived at the airport. "We'll see you soon? " Yamaguchi said and Hinata nodded "Well then.. I'll be going now. Thanks for driving me here." He let go of his bag and hugged Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who tried to get him off. "Ew stop that. I don't like hugs." He said and the three laughed. 

"Goodbye!" Yachi waved her hand, same with the two(Tsukishima waved a bit) and Hinata turned around before walking. 

Those two years in Brazil is hard for Hinata. Also trying to forget Kageyama, he managed to learn everything, he even met Oikawa and hang out with him to play beach volley. 

"Well? How was it living in there?"

"It was hot as hell! I could've passed out!"

"Can't imagine that." Yamaguchi was the one who picked him up at the airport after two years. The freckled boy told him that Yachi and Tsukishima were busy, "How was the two?" Hinata asked "Tsukki is playing volleyball, Yachi is doing fine with her work." He told him. "I want to congratulate Tanaka-san and Shimizu-senpai." Hinata said "But you did right? Tanaka-san told us you texted him." Yamaguchi questioned and Hinata nodded "I did, but I want to congratulate them in personal." He told him

"We're here. Wow, you picked a nice apartment in there.." Yamaguchi looked at the place. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not." Hinata stared at him "Oh shush, let's get your bags." The freckled boy opened the back of his car and get his belongings before going inside the place.   
After putting all of Hinata's items, Yamaguchi said his farewell and left the boy. 

He sat on the floor and opened his phone only to be bombed by the messages coming from his friends. Some are welcoming him back and asking him if he could hang out with them. 

But there's one contact that he didn't receive at all, he opened the message and it was back two years ago and since then they didn't communicate. He might've changed his number as well, Hinata sighed and sat up before arranging his things. 

* * *

"Starting today, Hinata Shōyō will be your teammate."

"Oh, Hinata! How are you?"

"Bokuto-san!" Hinata ran up to Bokuto who hugged him tightly, ignoring the others who gave them a look. "Hinata, I expect ya to hit my tosses m'kay?" Atsumu smiled at him "I will!" Said the ginger. "How was Akaashi-san?"

"As always, he's fine!" Bokuto answered cheerfully. "Alright alright, go practice now. You heard right, Hinata?" The coach asked the wing spiker "Ah yes, about the official match for tomorrow? With.. Uhh.. With what team again?" Hinata looked at Atsumu who still have his smile on "With Schweiden adlers. Your partners teams." Sakusa answered before Atsumu could who gave him a glare. "Ah, right." Hinata answered quietly

"Hinata, jump high 'aight?" Atsumu called and Hinata nodded before going to the court. "Here we go.." The ginger mumbled to himself and threw the ball and Atsumu setting it. 

The day passed by and Hinata went to a grocery store near the apartment he's staying at after the meeting they had. He picked up a noddle and looked at it, checking the price and everything before putting it in the basket he's holding. He walk around the market and arriving at the drinks, he picked up a pack of energy drink. He looked around the shelf finding the milks and took one before going to the counter and pays. 

After the tiring day, he ate, took a bath and went to bed. He stared at his phone, looking through the message and came across again to the old contacts.

He clicked the message and read the past text he and Kageyama had. Most of the text were about volleyball, and Kageyama's short texts, he turned his phone off and face the wall until falling asleep. 

"Hinata, we gotta go.." Atsumu called his teammate, Hinata stands up from his seat and picked up his bag that filled with clothes and other stuff. "Ya got everything?" The setter asked, Hinata smiled and nodded before the two went out the locker room. "You don't seem excited about the match that'll happen today," Atsumu began while they walk on the corridor. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked and looked up at the blond "You were about to defeat your rival, is it? I don't actually know, remember that first match with us? The Inarizaki vs Karasuno? You're always excited." Atsumu smiled as he remembered the old times. "Oh, right.."

"I won't butt in your problems with Tobio-kun don't worry! Besides, it ain't my business." He ended the conversation when they arrived outside seeing their other team members waiting outside the bus.

"Oh, they're here."

"Alright, hop on."

"Omi-kun, that's my spot!" Atsumu argued and tried to get Sakusa off of his seat "Shut up, go find another seat." Sakusa brushed him off and glared at the blond who started sulking at the back of the bus. "I'll sit with you Tsum-Tsum!" Bokuto said and Atsumu looked at him weirdly "Fine," The setter responded and moved a bit. Hinata sat next to Bokuto who immediately talked to him about everything as the bus started to move. 

The ride wasn't that long, Bokuto almost making Atsumu snapped, Sakusa trying to shut the two while Hinata just laugh at them. The bus stopped and one by one, all of the Jackals hopped off the bus and getting their bags. "Hinata! Race you to the locker!" Bokuto started once they got their items "No you don't." Atsumu stopped the two making Bokuto pouted and wait for the others. The people who will watch the match today noticed them as they walk on the corridor and arriving at their locker room. All of them change into their jerseys, "We'll call you once the game is about to start." The coach announced and all of them answered. 

"Tsum-Tsum, I have decided." Bokuto started a talk with the setter who groaned a bit "That don't be af-"

"I won't toss to you if you don't leave me alone." Atsumu cut off his words "Right, sorry then. Do you want rice balls?" Bokuto changed the subject and Atsumu.. Immediately changed his mood and asked where confusing Sakusa and Hinata. 

' _Weirdos..._ '

The two thinks, and ignore them. Minutes passed by and it was time for them to head to the court, what all of them are waiting for. Hinata excitedly jumped high in the air making the team cheerful. Hinata put his cold hands on his jacket as they head to the court, slowly hearing the crowds cheer in the stadium, drums all around and screamings. "Hope you'll be in good shape." Atsumu whispered to him "Oh I aml!" Hinata yelled 

They opened the door and it's bright making Hinata adjust to the lights, he look around the huge place. People cheering when both team shows up at the same time, the mascots cheering and cheerleaders. "Damn, it's a lot this time!" Bokuto looked around the stadium. They head to their benches and prepared everything, took off their jackets, arranged their shirts, checked their temperatures until they are called one by one. "Off ya go!" Atsumu lightly pushed him when Hinata's name got called and have a high five with their coach and team mates. 

He smiled widely, standing here, it's important. He will now beat him, at the top. He inhaled sharply and exhaled then look at the other side, seeing Kageyama looking over him, the two locked eyes for a moment until the crowds cheer got louder. All of them went near the court and shake hands with them, when it was him and Kageyama's turn, he stared at the setter's hand before lifting his and shook it. He looked up staring at the deep blue eyes Kageyama had, staring at him and he surely.. surely felt Kageyama lightly gripped his hands before letting go. 

"Hinata! Look at Omi's hands!" Bokuto called during the warm ups. "Stop." Sakusa glared at him. "I could watch this all day." Hinata said, amazed by Sakusa's flexibility. 

A whistle came, calling both teams, it now starts, Hinata and Kageyama's promise. Since the middle school, Hinata will now defeat him. 

* * *

With Hinata at the last second, being the best decoy, they won. All of them cheered, crowds yelling and the drums getting louder. Hinata wiped the sweat trailing down his face and smiled widely, nearly tearing up. 

He did it, he actually did it. 

Atsumu and Bokuto ran up to Sakusa who immediately avoided them, not wanting to be touch. "Both teams line up."

"Thank you for the game!" Again, they go near the net to congratulate the other. "Gah! I'm tired!" Bokuto complained and put his hands on his waist then wiped his sweat. "Ew. You have a towel." Sakusa look at him, disgusted. 

"That was fun." Atsumu said as they head to their bench "Volleyball is fun." Hinata smiled at him "Hitting your tosses is nice!" He admitted, "Oh? Thanks then."

' _I feel like I would get murder.. He's staring at us..._ '

Atsumu felt Kageyama's eyes on them until arriving at their bench and took a quick rest. "So? What do you think?" The setter asked the wing spiker who's staring at his hands "What do you mean? "Hinata asked back "Playing while fighting your old teammate?" He pointed out

"It was fun."

"Hm, good to know "

They head back to the locker room, feeling worn out. "You may rest for tomorrow. You all did amazing out there." The coach said, smiling at the jackals. 

The team decide to eat outside to celebrate their victory and all of them agreed.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Need some cold water." Hinata uttered "Alright, we'll be leaving in 40 minutes."

He walked in silence, looking at his feet as he head to the bathroom. Hands on the pocket of his jacket, Hinata arrived at the restroom and peed before washing his hands and face. He wiped his face with the towel he carried and his hands, 

"You did good out there." The sudden voice scared Hinata making him yelp and took a glance at the person who spoke. Eyes widened when he saw his previous setter, looking at him, talking to him without stuttering, because Hinata knew he will if he tried to say the same thing to the other. "T-Thanks.."

And yep, he did. "Was going to Brazil worth it?" Kageyama walked up to him and went to the other sink and washed his face then hands while Hinata stared at his actions, "....It is." He mumbled enough for the other to hear. "Good for you," The only thing Kageyama said back 

...

...

"I.. Can we fix this..?" The wing spiker asked, looking at Kageyama with his brown eyes that is sadly staring at the setter's dark blue eyes. "Can you?" Kageyama asked back

Hinata doesn't know where to start actually, how he would, can he even though? Hinata knew he made a mistake too, not telling Kageyama that he'll go to Brazil, he actually does plan to say it to him, he just doesn't know how.

"I can," he'll figure things out. Just to fix this, he wants to be next to him again. The warm feeling he always had back in Karasuno, he want to feel it again. "Come with me after this." Kageyama said and left, the pain on his chest ease a bit. 

He hurriedly went back to the jackals locker room, nervous suddenly building up inside him. "Oh you're back already, should we go then?" Their captain said when he noticed Hinata went inside. "Sorry I won't be going!" He announced and quickly put his items on his bag before putting it in his arms "But it's your first-"

"I need to fix something so maybe next time." He said and quickly left right after saying his farewell. 

"Oh, I guess they talked." Atsumu mumbled "Talk with whom?" Bokuto asked when he heard Atsumu "No one." The setter shortly answered. 

As he walk around back at the crowded corridor, he look around to search for something. "Oi," The voice behind him stopped his searching and turned around to see Kageyama looking directly at him while his hands are on his pockets. The taller male turned his back and started walking while Hinata silently followed behind him, feeling overwhelmed as they head out. Kageyama called an uber and the two went inside, Kageyama telling his place without talking to the ginger the whole ride that is sitting next to him glancing at the window until arriving at his place. 

Kageyama get his keys on his pocket and unlocked the front door while Hinata looked at the house Kageyama is staying at, when the door clicked, the two went inside. Kageyama removing his shoes and Hinata did the same, they both head to the Living room and Kageyama put his bag down while Hinata awkwardly stands there. " 'geyama I-"

"Let's eat first," The setter cut off his words and head to the kitchen and started preparing things while Hinata sat on the black couch in silence, hearing Kageyama started cooking. It didn't took long for the food to get ready and Kageyama called the ginger as they started to eat dinner. The two finished at the same time and Kageyama cleaned the table while Hinata watched him put the plates on the sink

"I'm sorry," Hinata blurted out, he fiddled with his hands as he waits for the other response but nothing was heard. He looked up to Kageyama who still haven't said a word. "I was gonna tell you that, I'll go to Brazil to continue my volleyball. But, I don't have confidence to do so, until you just heard it from Yamaguchi."

"Were you by any chance wanted to say it to me? Explain why you would just leave me?" Kageyama finally spoke "I do! I am.. But like I told you... For some reason, I can't." Hinata's voice fades away at the end. "Volleyball is important to me, and I know you too. I want to defeat you like how I promised seven years ago.."

"...I know what I'm saying is just nonsense at this point, I just want us to be like the old times,"

"Tobio.."

Hinata called him by his first name, Kageyama clicked his tongue and pulled Hinata to his bedroom. The gripped on Hinata's wrist were hurting him but didn't complain as they arrived at Kageyama's room. He threw Hinata to the bed and pinned him down

Just by saying his name, Kageyama lost it. Without uttering another word, the setter passionately kissed the latter that is under him, Hinata stopped him, pulling Kageyama away until giving up knowing his strength are much more stronger than his. Kageyama explored everything as Hinata moaned many times under the kiss, everything suddenly heats up even though Tokyo is cold right now. Kageyama trailed his hands under Hinata's shirt, his hands were cold making the other gasped from the sudden touch, while his lips went on Hinata's neck, tasting the sweat from the previous game they had. He bit on it, leaving a hickey that'll surely be seen tomorrow as his hands made their way on Hinata's hard nipples. The ginger gasped once again when Kageyama started playing with his left nipple while he felt another bite in his collarbone, also feeling the setter's hot breath on his neck.

The taller male raised his head, looking at the marks he did seconds ago, his eyes made its way on the other, Hinata's eyes were filled with pleasure, he was already a mess, drool near his mouth and his breath hitched. Kageyama lowered himself once again and started sucking Hinata's right nipple making the latter whimpered and gripped his hair. He groaned when Hinata gripped on his hair giving more pleasure on him, Kageyama let go of his left nipple and lowered his hands down on the ginger's pants and touched his cock through cloth. "Kageyama," Hinata moaned his name

Kageyama lifted his head while saliva was connected to his mouth from Hinata's buds, he look down to the latter's now, hard cock that is visible through the shorts he is wearing and slowly, Kageyama removed his shorts while his dick sprung free. The bed creeks when Kageyama moved to get the lube on his drawer and began to touch Hinata, he moved his hands while his thumb are on the tip, Kageyama stared at Hinata who's completely driven into pleasure, moaning loudly as Kageyama did a handjob. The way Hinata looks under Kageyama's touch are driving the taller male crazy, both of them. 

Hinata gripped the sheets under him when Kageyama began to give him a blowjob, legs spread wide. He felt one finger near his entrance that slowly entered inside him, after seconds another one and Kageyama began to scissor him inside. The euphoria he's feeling right now, Kageyama's touch, the pleasure, it's driving him insane.

Kageyama added another finger, stretching his hole "I'm gonn- _haa_... 'Geyama..! I'm gonna, c-come!" was all he could say. 

Hinata came on Kageyama's mouth and the taller male swallowed it then wiped his mouth with his thumb, he removed his long fingers inside of him, he then took off his shirt and let his cock out. He kissed Hinata's stomach and put his legs on his shoulders as he aligned himself in Hinata's hole. He slowly entered inside and half way through, the latter under him screamed. He again began to kiss Hinata on the lips until he's fully inside, he made eye contact with Hinata and noticed tears near his eyes. 

He pulled out and pushed inside earning another scream from the ginger. "I was mad.." Kageyama breath hitched as he spoke while Hinata looked at him, confused. "Was he better than me?" He continued, and again pushed inside, receiving a moan from Hinata. "W-who? "The ginger asked, "I heard you say his toss was amazing, Did you mean it?" Kageyama looked at Hinata "O-Of course I do! Atsumu-san wa- ah!"

Kageyama didn't gave time for Hinata to continue his words and moved faster, the room being filled with Hinata's moan while the bed creeks and its frame hitting the wall. 

His thrust were hard, Kageyama gave a bite on Hinata's thighs, a hickey, he left a lot of marks on his body, claiming what's his. His hands that are gripping on his thighs, it might've left a mark next morning. A louder scream was earned when Kageyama found Hinata's spot as he began to abuse his prostate. Kageyama growled and gave a kiss to Hinata. 

Without any warning, Hinata came once again on his stomach. And Kageyama nearing his orgasm, he's breathing heavily as he held Hinata on the waist, letting both of the latter's legs fall on his shoulder. With one last thrust, he came inside him, both are panting heavily as they catch their breaths. 

He pulled out and semen dripped on his hole, Kageyama trailed his eyes on his body and met eyes once again with Hinata. The other teared up and lifted both his hands, signaling to help him sat up and Kageyama did, the ginger rest his forehead on the latter's masculine chest.

"I've missed you,"

With a short reply, the taller male uttered;   
"I do too."

The silence around them, their deep breaths, the warm feeling inside both of them. It was... Nice. "I wanted to talk to you for so long... But I don't have any courage to do so." Hinata's voice were so quiet, his throat were dry from all the moaning and screaming. 

"Forgive me, Please.. Let's go back to what we used to. "The smaller male started sobbing, tears flowing on his cheeks, Kageyama looked at Hinata and started wiping his overflowing tears as he cupped his cheeks "I already forgave you, Stay by my side once again."

..."I will.."

When Hinata calmed down, his sobbing fading away and tears stop flowing, Kageyama laid both their tired bodies down on his bed. He laid Hinata's body on top of him and brushed his hands on his orange hair, he missed his soft hair, those dark brown eyes, his hands, his smile, everything about Hinata.. He misses it.  
He holds the others hand and his left hand around Hinata's half naked body as he fell asleep.

Morning came and the first one to wake up is Kageyama, he brushed his hands on his face and yawned, he heard soft snores coming from the smaller male on top of him making him smile. He looked at the curtains that is covering the window, seeing a dim of light coming inside his room. It was bright outside, guessing it's around 8am, Hinata still sound asleep on top of him. He turn to his side and tried not to wake the other up, pulling his hands that is under the latter when he laid him on the soft bed. Kageyama sat up yawning once again, removing the tiredness off of his body and stands up then walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom to do his business, brushed his teeth, wash his hands and face before going to kitchen. Looking through the fridge to cook breakfast for the both of them. 

He eventually found eggs and planned to cook egg rice, Hinata's favorite food. Kageyama doesn't cook much but he think he can nailed it pretty well. Maybe... 

In the end, he successfully made two for the both of them, he put both bowls and chopsticks on the tables and head back to his room where his sunshine is sleeping. As he walk in the corridor, sun creeping on the window as the light shines on the floor, he walk lightly to not accidentally wake up Hinata. He arrived inside, slowly closed the door to not make a sound. He gets close to the bed and sat down, taking a close look to the person sleeping on his mattress, "Hinata, " He called, voice softly sound he could ever do. "Hinata." He said once again, a groan came from Hinata as he slightly moved. "Breakfast.." Hoping the other can hear him, after minutes Hinata turned around with his sleepy eyes. He stared at Kageyama then suddenly stands up and hugged him, started sobbing on his neck "I-I thought.. You weren't here..."

"I'm not gonna leave," He cares his back and calming him. "I cooked breakfast, Let's eat." He stands up while Hinata is still not letting go of him, "Shōyō, can't you walk?" The latter shook his head and Kageyama smiled a bit before removing Hinata's grip around his neck. The ginger looked at him as he gets a T-shirt he could wear since his shorts is dirty, he gave it to Hinata and told him to wear it. 

The shirt were big to him, even though he grew, still, Kageyama is much bigger than him. Kageyama carried him to the dining table and let him sit to one of the chairs, the food was quite cold when they came back due to them staying longer in the bedroom, both started to eat and Kageyama sometimes took a glance to Hinata's body seeing the hickeys and bites on his neck, some are on his shoulders making him proud to himself. 

After the two finished eating, Kageyama cleaned the table and picked up the plates then began to wash the dishes, it didn't take long for him to finish. "You don't... Have any practice today?" Hinata quietly asked Kageyama who put the water back to the fridge and closed it "We don't have practice today, and I'm guessing you too?" Hinata nodded at the last part "What do you want to do? "Kageyama, this time asked the smaller male "I don't know. I want to rest."

"You won't take a bath?" He gets closer to Hinata "I don't have any spare clothes." He answered "Wear mine, since it fits you." Kageyama said "... Okay."

Kageyama left him alone to prepare bath, took some clothes on his wardrobe and some underwear Hinata could wear. He went back to the bathroom and once the bath is ready, he goes to Hinata who's still sitting in the dining room while looking at the window outside, he looks peaceful. "Hinata, bath's ready." Kageyama called scaring him, "Ah, right." 

The taller male helped him as they head to the bathroom, "You can go, I won't take long." Hinata said as he started to removed his clothes "Who said I'll go? I'll take a bath too." Kageyama uttered who started to take off his clothes as well, Hinata widened his eyes and looked at him as he watch the setter get in the bathtub. 

"Why are you still standing there? Get in." Kageyama told him and Hinata took of his shorts then get in the other end of the tub. The orange haired boy lowered himself on the water and didn't make eye contact with the other, feeling embarrassed. "Your hair is more brighter than it used to." Kageyama broke the silence as he stared at his hair. "How so?" 

"What do you mean how so?" He asked back, Hinata didn't answered and stared at the water. "Come here." Kageyama called once again and lift his hands, he pulls the other closer until Hinata's back is resting on his chest. "Wait Kageya-!"

"Just shut up," He rest his head on Hinata's shoulders and closed his eyes, "I missed you." He whispered as he tightened the hug, "You don't know how badly I want to do those things to you." Kageyama kissed one of the hickeys on Hinata's neck, making the other shivered. "I was.. Expecting you to showed up when I was about to leave Japan." Hinata said and hold his hands that is under the warm water "Why didn't you come?" He asked and looked at him "I was mad, and... Sad that you're leaving me." Kageyama admitted, Hinata exhaled and took out his hands through the water along with Kageyama's, he stared at the setters hand and touched it, his fingers were long compared to him and his hands are way bigger than Hinata. 

"You're leaving next year... Right?" He asked, knowing what the other will answer but still, he wanted to hear it from him. "I am. I'll go to Italy," Hinata intertwined their fingers "That means you'll leave m-"

"I'm not, You know damn well I won't." Kageyama cut him off "I'll come back to you, sure. I hate it that I will go, but deep inside I know I will always come back to you."

"I was mad at you that time, 'cause you didn't tell me you'll leave, I was sad because you're gonna leave me. I was immature back then, but now, someday, you'll come back. And I keep thinking that and it happened." He continued "I promise I'll come back to you."

Hinata felt like crying, the way he said it. Because Hinata knew, he always knew he will come back to him too, in to his arms. He smiled and rest his back on Kageyama while the other watch his every move. 

They stayed like that for a while until it was time for them to leave the bath. Kageyama washed his head and Hinata did the same to him, Hinata talked about his experienced in Brazil, how he played in beach, his routine, the weather, everything he wanted to share with him while Kageyama listened. Seeing how Hinata is energetic as always back in highschool, he stared at those brown eyes and his smile. 

After the bath, the two went to the bed and Kageyama opened the television in his bedroom as they began to watch movies. After watching for hours, Kageyama turned off the TV and faced Hinata who stared at him, wondering why the taller male turned it off. "Sleep. "He muttered   
"Tobio, I didn't know you're this clingy." Hinata giggled and hugged back "Are you gonna stay here?" Kageyama asked while leaving butterfly kisses on his neck "I have a apartment though," He answered and let go "Why not live here?"

"I mean, if you let me to." Hinata smiled at him and Kageyama gave him a kiss "Of course. Do you want to go out tomorrow?" 

"Are you asking me on a date?" He snickered and Kageyama smiled at him "And if do?" He questioned back "Sure, I guess." Hinata laughed

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was saying, this is my kagehina smut gift from y'all, I'll post the other soon since I still need to edit stuff.


End file.
